1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for orienting, accumulating and positioning packages for loading into containers.
According to one application of the present invention, the machine orients, accumulates and positions cigarette packages for loading into cartons for shipment.
2. Prior Art
In general, in the high volume handling of packaged items, manufacturers have frequently relied on at least partially automated systems to at least accumulate the packages for loading into the containers for shipment. Refer, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,884,114; 3,815,321 and 3,924,758. In particular, in the field of cigarette manufacturing, machines for handling cigarette packages received from cigarette making machines and interfacing with revenue stamping machines or carton loading machines are known. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,402,223 for an example of the former. In the case of the latter, the machines, known as up-ender machines, typically include a continuous chain containing package receiving pockets. Ten pockets are provided for handling ten packages of cigarettes. The packages are accumulated at a station adjacent to the cigarette making machinery, and are pushed into the pockets in the chain as it is brought into registry with the packages at the accumulation station. From the accumulation station the chain transports the packages in the pockets to a carton receiving station where the packages are removed from the pockets and loaded into cartons. At at least the carton loading station the chain is controlled by an indexing mechanism to insure that the pockets are properly aligned for delivery to the cartons. The indexing mechanism is a source of problems for the cigarette manufacturer primarily because the clutches which form a major part of the indexing mechanism are not sufficiently reliable to provide the positive indexing necessary, i.e., proper alignment, to insure relatively continuous operation.
Also included in the known up-ender machines is an accumulating apparatus which receives the cigarettes from two simultaneously operating cigarette package wrapping machines, brings them together, rotates them onto a narrow edge of the package (up-ending) and accumulates them at the accumulating station. The accumulating apparatus is also a source of problems for the cigarette manufacturer because of the damage caused to the packages and the failure to properly accumulate packages (often less than the desired number of packages are accumulated for transfer to the chain). In addition, both the indexing mechanism and the accumulating apparatus are not as efficient as the manufacturer would like, i.e., they are relatively slow operating devices which are subject to high maintenance costs. The chain in particular is less than desirable because the pockets are not adaptable to different size packages. To handle a different size package would require an entirely separate installation, which is costly.
It would therefore be desirable to have a machine as part of a package loading installation which is more efficient, less apt to cause package damage, and more adaptable to handling different size packages.